tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Keiichiro Akasaka
Keiichiro Akasaka :Keiichiro Akasaka is Ryou's assistant in the Mew Project and the head chef at Café Mew Mew. Adopted by Ryou's parents at a young age, he worked as an assistant to Ryou's father and later to Ryou himself. Keiichiro helped oversee the Mew Project and is the one who kept tabs on the Aliens and looked out for Mew Aqua. Keiichiro is 21 years old (as young as 17 in some dubs) and is also the brilliant scientist who created Masha. Personality :He is a very kind and caring individual, often serving as a big brother figure for some of the Mews. He is able to stay calm at the most stressful times and is also highly intelligent. He is shown to be quite the gentleman and often impresses many characters (mostly females) with his impeccable etiquette and good taste. Appearance :Keiichiro has light skin, dark grey-blue eyes, and long dark brown hair which he usually keeps tied back in a ponytail. Most of the time, he is seen wearing his café uniform of black pants, a white-collared shirt, suspenders, and a bow-tie. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined). Appearance :Keiichiro does not look all that different than he did before, though his bangs appear to be slightly shorter and a little less pointed. He still sports his signature flowing ponytail tied with a bow, and continues to work at Café Mew Mew with the girls, wearing the new standard Male uniform of a white, long sleeved, collared shirt, dark vest, bowtie, and slacks instead of his usual suspenders. Fanfictions Kōkan Gakusei Mew Mew :He's the only one working at Café Mew Mew besides the new scientist Yuuna Hasogai, a worker at the café whom was an apprentice worker before she became a scientist and was given the duty of the new group of exchange student Mew Mews. He's still working the same position he was before. Mythical Mew Mew :At the start of Mythical Mew Mew, Keiichiro is around 31 years old. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced :Keiichiro still works at the café. He is the head chef and helps the girls take care of orders and also assist Ryou, as per usual. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power' - Wesley J. Coolridge III *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Kyle Akasaka *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Gui-Yi-Lang ChiBan *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Gwai-Yat-Long ChekBo *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Sigyeong Ryu *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Keiichiro Akasaka *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Wesley J. Coolridge III *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Kyle Akasaka *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Keiichiro Akasaka Gallery Pooltergeist14ln6.jpg Kei 13.jpg Mew-mew-power-elliote-wesley-big.jpg Keiichiro Headshot.jpg Keiichiro 3.jpg Keiichiro 2.jpg Keiichiro 1.png Keiichiro Smile.jpg Keiichiro and Masha.jpg|Keiichiro and Masha Keiichiro 2020 Re-Turn.png|As he appears in 2020 Re-Turn Category:Males Category:Canon Articles Category:Canon Characters Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Humans Category:Heroes